


The Proposal

by Chalcedony305



Series: Just Plain Wrong [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Eproctophilia, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Flatulence, Humiliation, Intergluteal Sex, Kink Negotiation, Masturbation, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fart kink, is this really what my life has come to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalcedony305/pseuds/Chalcedony305
Summary: “It’s not gonna go away just by you holding it,” stated Miles with a knowing grin.Giuliana’s knees buckled as another forceful cramp pushed downwards.“C’mon, your friends are waiting outside,” teased the man “Don’t tell me you plan on hiding in the bathroom all day. You even left your purse out there.”Giuliana grit her teeth and scoffed “What is this, a joke?”Miles rolled one shoulder in a shrug “I can see why you’d think that, but no,” he said “I guess you could say I’ve got a bit of a humiliation kink. There’s just something about when a pretty girl’s caught being, hm, “unladylike”, that’s weirdly alluring. Sexy its own way.”





	1. Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://imagineyourgassyotp.tumblr.com/post/125499146672/imagine-going-out-to-eat-with-your-fave-and-a  
> So this was a very specific and lengthy prompt, so reading it before you read this would just be a flatout spoiler. (I know right? Spoilers for a fetish smut?)  
> Giuliana: 5’5, olive colored skin (idc what race she is at the moment), brown eyes, wavy brown hair, “slim thick” body type.  
> Miles: 5’10, Asian & white, brunette undercut, dark brown eyes, broad/fit build.

Defined curves, a cute face, and a smile that could light up the room. That was the kind of woman that had caught Miles’ wandering eye.

The two had met before in the most unconventional of ways: a website designed for subs and doms to find the perfect partner. Unlike other adult websites littered with flashy advertisements and sleazy degenerates, this one held some level of class. Even though "classy" was the last word anyone would think to describe a sexual website, it was meant for the more mature individual, someone who was yearning to fulfill their desires in a subtle and dignified way.

That’s how Miles found Giuliana. She was a sub looking to be controlled and dominated by a firm yet gentle hand. She wasn’t looking for anything hardcore like BDSM, but she also didn’t want to be coddled like a Little. Luckily for Miles, he was content with that.

Neither had seen each other’s faces, but they had sent one another pictures below the neck, so as to not have it impact their pedestrian lives. Both greatly appreciated what they saw, and expressed their gratitude with lustful messages.

_GiGi Beau: So when can we meet?_

_MP Outspoken: It’ll be a surprise._

Miles was looking at the last interaction he had had with the woman on his cell phone when a chipper waitress approached him.

“What can I get for you, sir?” she asked.

The man tucked his phone into the front pocket of his shirt “Uh...the breakfast sampler, please.”

With a nod, the waitress picked up the menu “And would you like any particular drink with that?” she asked.

“Just coffee would be fine,” Miles responded.

The waitress gave a more than friendly smile “Okay then, your order will be here in a moment,” she chimed before walking away with a light bounce in her step.

Anyone could tell that the woman was charmed by Miles. With the woman, herself, being just as attractive, many would envy the man. However, Miles didn’t have his eyes on the plucky waitress. No, his sights were set on Giuliana, who sat in a booth with two other women.

All of which were conversing as they waited for their food like many of a people in the restaurant. At this point, Giuliana had put her interaction with “MP Outspoken” into the back of her mind. As excited as she was about whatever surprise he had in store for her, she had switched out of her sexual mindset for the time being. After all, the woman was out in public with her friends. There was a time and a place for thoughts like that. However, unbeknownst to her, that deviant part of her lifestyle was sitting just tables away.

“Hey, after this, do you wanna go to the movies?” asked the tall, slender female with long micro braids.

“Thanks, but I think I’d have to decline,” said Giuliana was she spun the straw in her drink “I’ve still got a lot of unpacking and cleaning to do. I’ll need all the energy I can get.”

The husky pink-haired woman across from her sighed “We’ve all been there before."

Giuliana hummed in agreement as she took a long drink from her orange juice. She winced slightly as she felt her stomach growl in response.

“ _Well, I_ am _pretty hungry_ ,” she thought, even though the sensation was much lower in her gut.

The trio talked about various topics such as television shows and family encounters as the minutes ticked by. Giuliana grew concerned when the churning in her stomach didn’t go away. Thankfully, the bustling of the restaurant prevented the other two women from hearing her intestinal distress. She knew from the bubbly sensation that it wasn’t a simple case of nausea. That only made her situation much worse. Giuliana could excuse herself easily if she was sick, but a gas problem didn’t qualify as a health emergency.

When the women’s food arrived, however, Giuliana’s pain was temporarily supplanted with delight. Despite the bloating in her guts, her stomach, itself, was empty. Nothing looked more pleasing to her in that moment than that plentiful plate of pancakes being handed to her. Giuliana happily dined on the meal and continued to converse with her friends, easily brushing off her earlier woes. However, whenever she would stop to take a drink from her glass, the pain seemed to come back to remind her.

Giuliana groaned silently as her colon lurched fiercely. A small puff of wind escaped her backside before she could stop it. She discreetly analyzed her friends’ faces to see if they had taken notice, but neither broke their conversation or their eating. The brunette gulped and gave a sigh of relief, thankful that there was no evident odor.

Most of Giuliana’s attention was directed towards clenching her thighs and crossing her legs rather than whatever her and her friends were discussing. Over time, she found herself having to straighten her posture because leaning forward would put a painful amount of pressure on her stomach. Being a woman, Giuliana definitely wasn’t new to harsh abdominal pain, so her current problem seemed incredibly miniscule in comparison to monthly cramping.

At least, that’s what she thought before a torrent of wind rushed from her behind.

Giuliana choked on her drink as her friends stared at her with wide eyes. Even the diners near them grew silent as they pondered which one of the three women was responsible.

“Tch, really Giuli?” joked the pink-haired woman while the slender woman snickered.

Neither of them meant to antagonize her, but Giuliana still felt her face flush until it felt like it was on fire. Not only had she embarrassed herself in front of her friends, but also a handful of complete strangers.

“I-I’m sorry, I just…” Giuliana scooted herself out of the booth “I think I might be sick. I’m sorry.”

The woman carefully hastened her way through the restaurant in the search of a bathroom, trying to look natural so as to not gain any attention. Unfortunately, the movement caused the gas her body to shift. As a result, her stride became more stiff and noticeably pained.

Finally, Giuliana found a bathroom tucked away in a corner far away from the other diners.

Miles gingerly reclined beside the doorframe, pretending to fiddle with his cellphone.

Not recognizing him as anyone but a random bystander, Giuliana only rushed past him with a rushed “Excuse me,” but he stopped her.

He carefully leaned in and whispered into her ear.

“I put a little something in your juice to make this afternoon a bit more interesting.”

Giuliana’s eyes widened, fearing that the man had roofied her drink, but then she doubled over as her guts convulsed. Obscene blasts of gas popped against the seat of her jeans as she grunted and held her stomach. Without hesitation, she hurried into the bathroom.

Miles followed, locking the door to ensure no one would intrude.

Giuliana leaned against one of the sinks, chewing at her lip in agony as her stomach gurgled ominously. Even behind the whirring of the air vent, the tantrum in her abdomen reigned the loudest.

The woman released low rumbling fart that ended with a painful sputter.

“Ohh, fuck me…” she groaned under her breath.

Miles stepped over to the woman, who looked up at him upon hearing his footsteps. She couldn’t believe a man such as this was causing her so much misery. He looked far from creepy or perverted. If anything, he looked like the kind of guy who played with girls’ hearts: gentlemanly and social, but also devious and clever.

As Giuliana’s stomach growled, the man gazed at her with a stare full of admiration and pride.

“What do you want?” she growled in annoyance “For me to shit myself?”

Miles sneered in disgust “Hell no, I didn’t give you an actual laxative. Just something to...loosen things up.”

He smirked as a whine not unlike a deflating balloon eased out of Giuliana’s ass.

“So, you really don’t recognize me?” Miles asked “I know this is the first time you’ve seen me with my clothes on, but come on, Gigi.”

Upon hearing the pseudonym, Giuliana’s eyes widened and she stared at the man before her.

Her shock was subsequently snuffed out as her stomach violently churned. She could feel the bubbles retreat back upwards after being halted by her clenched muscles, causing a loud gurgling noise. She pressed her eyes shut in pain.

“It’s not gonna go away just by you holding it,” stated Miles with a knowing grin.

Giuliana’s knees buckled as another forceful cramp pushed downwards.

“C’mon, your friends are waiting outside,” teased the man “Don’t tell me you plan on hiding in the bathroom all day. You even left your purse out there.”

Giuliana grit her teeth and scoffed “What is this, a joke?”

Miles rolled one shoulder in a shrug “I can see why you’d think that, but no,” he said “I guess you could say I’ve got a bit of a humiliation kink. There’s just something about when a pretty girl’s caught being, hm, “unladylike”, that’s weirdly alluring. Sexy its own way.”

Just as he said that, a sudden blast of foul air burst from the woman’s ass, echoing slightly in the sink behind her.

“Like I said before, I’m not into shit, or other bodily fluids for that matter, so this…” Miles pressed his hand against Giuliana’s stomach, eliciting short spouts of gas in quick succession “...is a happy medium.”

Giuliana unintentionally gave a soft moan of relief, but tried to suppress it. She didn’t want to admit to herself that the small gesture temporarily eased her cramps. Disgusted, the woman looked towards the door with the intention of walking out on the man, but she just couldn’t hold it any longer. She genuinely felt as though her colon would explode. However, if she left right now without attempting to hold it in, she would enfume the entire restaurant before she could even make it to the door, then she would have to take time to explain her situation to her friends. All the while, there was no guarantee that she could predict the volume or potency of her farts.

Giuliana looked back at the man’s deliberate expression. It was either fulfilling her supposed dom’s fantasy or humiliating herself, once again, in front of dozens of people.

“ _Fuck._ ”

The woman leaned at an angle against the wall, not wanting to look at the man “Fine, but keep your hands to yourself,” she resigned.

“Can do,” from the sound of Miles’ voice, Giuliana could tell that he had taken a few steps back.

“ _Good_ ,” she thought.

She sighed, then whimpered as her gut squelched and an explosion of gas erupted loudly from her ass. This was followed by a series of wet, bubbling farts.

As degrading as it all was, Giuliana couldn’t help but sigh and even moan in relief. The pressure lifted from her abdomen was nearly blissful. She even dipped her back in order to get a better angle for release. Though, it wasn’t enough. The stabbing in her abdomen was still persistent. Giuliana stepped away from the wall and kneaded her stomach against the edge of the sink.

As thunderous farts echoed in the bathroom, Miles palmed himself through his jeans. He had already begun to get hard before the woman even went to the bathroom. Just the sight of her desperately crossing her legs under the table was enough to arouse him. The way her smile faltered and flinched whenever a cramp hit her made it difficult for him not to stare. Now she was here, expelling shameless bouts of gas right in front of him.

Miles resisted the urge to grab her hips and grind against her. Though, it wasn’t easy. He imagined rubbing the head of his member against her puckered hole as the fetid fumes hissed out, how wet and salacious they would sound with a generous coating of lube and cum. He imagined how it would be to please Giuliana while she was gaseous, making her squeal in pleasure and hide her face in humiliation. All sorts of lewd fantasies flooded the man’s head as he stroked himself, making sure to keep his breathing in check so that he wouldn’t gain the woman’s attention. The last thing he wanted was for her to stop and suddenly decide that she’d rather walk out.

Miles discreetly reached for the toilet paper in the stall behind him without making any noise. He then unzipped his pants and continued to pump himself into the toilet paper. He was reaching his edge, with beads of precum dripping onto his fingers. His jaw set in concentration as his hand worked rhythmically. The man contained his voice as he came with an abrupt grunt.

Giuliana stood straight up, rubbing her stomach as the empty space filled back up again with more bubbling gas. At this moment, she caught sight of Miles in the mirror tossing away the crumpled up toilet paper and placing his member back into his pants.

Her eyes widened in mild surprise. She knew he gained sexual gratification from this, but part of her didn’t expect him to actually touch himself while in the bathroom.

“I guess we’re done here,” she said as he stepped over to a sink and began to wash his hands.

“What do you mean? You’re still gassy, right?” Miles nodded at Giuliana’s stomach, which still gurgled viciously “Why don’t we swing by my place and I can make you feel _all_ better?”

Giuliana flinched back in repulsion “Hell no! You got your fix for the day. After we leave this bathroom, it’s over.”

“Huh? You’re saying that’s your deal-breaker?” Miles switched off the faucet and flicked off the water on his hands “Come on, don’t you wanna see all those things I said I could do to you? What about how badly you said you wanted me?”

Giuliana gulped as a wave of lust ran over her being, remembering all of her interactions with the man. What Miles said was an understatement. She didn’t just want him. She _craved_ him. Miles was the perfect dom that she had been looking for, someone who pleased her even before they could meet in person.

The man leaned against her body “Remember all those times you said you touched yourself during our chats?” he asked “Was it true? Did you cum?”

In spite of herself, Giuliana felt her body heat rise “Y-Yes…” she admitted.

Miles pulled something from his pocket with a smirk. It was a collar.

“That’s all I needed to hear."


	2. House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm just gonna be naming the chapters after the settings

“Eproctophilia? You’re telling me this has its own name?”

Giulianna lied on her back over Miles’ lap. The two were lounging in the man’s living room on the plush leather couch. After their agreement at the restaurant, Giulianna cut her breakfast with her friends short by telling them that she had an appointment that she had forgotten about. During the entire car ride to Miles’ house, the man dropped his seductive dom persona to apologize for disrupting the woman’s afternoon, insisting that it was just in good fun. At that, Giulianna’s irritation subsided and her guard lowered. Had this been a complete stranger, she wouldn’t have accepted the apology at all, but Miles was a man that she had gotten to know for months, and she appreciated what he had to offer.

“Every fetish does, even the weirdly specific ones,” Miles chuckled as he massaged the woman’s taunt stomach “Why are you so surprised?”

Giulianna opened her mouth to speak, but gave a small moan when a slither of gas was expelled from her. Miles grinned, seemingly satisfied with finding the right spot to press.

“I-I don’t know, I just didn’t expect enough people to like something so...weird, that it would actually be given a name,” Giulianna grunted as a deeper sounding fart rushed from her behind.

“Ow, my feelings,” deadpanned Miles, holding a hand to his heart “And here I thought you were above kinkshaming.”

Giulianna snickered “Relax, I’m not as pissed now that I know who you are. Just promise me you won’t take this kink in public. I love being humiliated, but only in private,” she purred with a sultry gaze in her eyes.

“Right, sorry,” Miles apologized teasingly “I’ll be sure to make that adjustment for you, Gigi.”

As if to prove his point, the man pushed a low, rumbling fart from the brunette below him. The woman, bit back a moan of relief, holding her hand to her mouth with an embarrassed blush. Miles couldn’t get enough of the sight. She truly looked like the submissive beauty who begged him to humiliate her.

“I bet that feels good, doesn’t it?” he hummed as he leaned into her face “What a dirty girl you are.”

A flicker of pleasure fired off in Giulianna’s core at the words. The man’s condescending tone laced in faux nurture stroked the part of her that wished to be further degraded, especially when she couldn’t help but agree. After experiencing such painful cramping, it was blissful to have that pressure released by such a tender touch.

Giulianna nodded with a weak sigh.

Miles scoffed playfully “How could you still have so much left in you after you completely fumed my car?” he pushed another flush of gas out of the woman’s stomach “You’d probably stink up my entire home if I kept on like this...nasty whore.”

Giulianna groaned and bit her lip at both the release of another fart and the degrading name.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful, then?” Miles shifted his hips under the woman’s back “You feel it, don’t you?”

The brunette swallowed, and breathed “...Yeah.”

Giulianna had been feeling the man’s cock growing against her back for a while now. It twitched and throbbed with every bout of gas expelled from her. However, she wanted to wait until Miles announced it, himself.

“That’s right,” the male stopped massaging her stomach and pulled the woman up to his face by her collar “That means you have to make up for being a tease, Gigi.”

* * *

After being guided to the bedroom, Giulianna was presented with a beautiful pink lingerie set hanging on the closet door just for her. It wasn’t the first time she had laid eyes on it. Miles had asked for her clothes sizes ages ago with the intention of buying lingerie for her. The flowery rose garments looked even more beautiful in person than they had on Giulianna’s phone screen.

“Now I want you to change into this…” by the time Miles was saying this, Giulianna was already taking the set into her hands and preparing to walk into the bathroom. Noticing this, the man grabbed a good handful of her ass before she could leave and leaned in to her ear “And don’t let anything slip past these ass cheeks until you get out.”

Giulianna ceased and obediently clenched as she felt gas rushing towards her puckered hole.

“Oka...Yes, sir.”

Miles smiled at the correction the woman had made. Hearing her say the two words as opposed to just reading it on a screen was so much more erotic than he had anticipated. He couldn’t help but lick his lips as he let the woman go.

When she disappeared into the bathroom, Miles walked over to the nightstand beside his bed and opened the top drawer. Amongst the multitudes of toys and condoms he intended on using, the man pulled out a collar. It was a silver chain that shined in the light, appropriate for the pet he planned on making out of Giulianna.

It wasn’t long before the woman emerged from the bathroom, a wanton grin playing on her rosy lips. The tops of her soft breasts bounced slightly in the peach-colored bra cups. Her flower peaked out from between her smooth thighs in crotchless panties. When Giulianna’s eyes landed on the collar, her grin widened.

“You like it?” asked Miles.

Giulianna leaned in, her hands on the man’s thighs and her breasts brushing against his chest “I love it,” she said.

“Good,” Miles hooked the leash onto her collar, briefly brushing his knuckles against her cleavage and eliciting goosebumps from her “Now come sit on my face.”

The man pulled back and positioned himself comfortable on the bed. When Giulianna hesitated, he then beckoned her with a crooked finger. The woman obeyed and carefully climbed on top of the bed.

It wasn’t the first time Giulianna had sat on a partner’s face, but her legs wobbled in hesitation for an entirely different reason. Even though her stomach gurgled ominously, she couldn’t find the courage to relieve herself, not when her ass was right in someone’s face.

“What? Do you intend on teasing me even more? You’re naughtier than I thought, Gigi.”

The woman nervously chuckled “A-Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, I know you’re into this, but it’s a little close, don’t you--Ah!”

Giulianna gasped as Miles’ tongue slipped across her slit. The moment of pleasure caused her to involuntarily let a puff of fetid air escape her. She heard Miles sniff against her panties and sigh contently.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Miles paused to say “Just let it all out. I know you’ll feel better if you do.”

Giulianna shivered at the feeling of his breath on her sex, and held her gurgling abdomen “Y-Yes, sir…”

From the timid woman adorned in pink frills ripped a low, bubbling fart against Miles’ face. Giulianna whimpered as her gut clenched. The full potency of the sound was muffled by her soft ass pressed against Miles’ nose, but it was still forceful. The man below Giulianna took a deep inhale and pulled on her leash, urging her for more.

Giulianna gasped softly in surprise. Despite what she had been reassured, she still hadn’t anticipated such a positive reaction. Her surprise gave way to more pleasure as Miles reciprocated his affections. The man’s tongue slid up and down her labia, and occasionally dipped into her hymen. His movements were quick and precise, sliding across every sweet spot on the woman’s pussy.

Giulianna’s thighs quivered as she moaned shamelessly in pleasure. She clutched at Miles’ abdomen for support as her body was racked with ecstasy. The sensation made her almost completely forget her intestinal pain.

“Ahh...sir…!”

Giulianna’s needy shudder was boldly followed by two powerful rips of gas. Beneath her, Miles groaned and flinched.

“Are you okay?” the brunette asked, lifting her ass up from Miles’ face “W-Was that too much?”

Once again, Miles pulled on the leash “I’m fine. Sit back down, Gigi,” he demanded, his voice drenched with lust.

He had done so in such a quick manner, that Giulianna had no room to further question him. His tongue was immediately back on her pussy, turning her unspoken worries into moans. The combined feeling of her stimulation and relief sent chills throughout her entire body. In a moment of unabashed delight, Giulianna nestled her butt against Miles’ nose.

The man chuckled darkly against the woman’s sex “You really are a nasty girl.”

Miles then gave to a whine from the feeling of his restrained cock push against his pants. He was so focused on Giulianna’s preparation that he didn’t even think to free his rising member. He reached down, blindly, to find his pants zipper, but another provocative blast from the woman above him rendered his fingers completely useless. Although the smell wasn’t that rancid, Miles would be lying if he said he didn’t feel intoxicated by the aroma.

Suddenly, the man felt Giulianna’s weight shift lower down his body, almost as if she had collapsed. Worried, he craned his neck upward to speak, but his words caught in his throat when he felt the woman’s fingers travel to his pants.

“Sir, do you want me to…” Giulianna started.

Miles grinned, feeling his cock twitch beneath the clothed touch of the woman’s hands.

“Yes,” he said “Good girl.”

He couldn’t see past the beautiful view of Giulianna’s round ass and dripping flower, but he recognized the feeling of his pants being unzipped by a foreign hand.

When Giulianna carefully wrapped her fingers around the base and breathed on the head, beads of precum budded in response.

“Ahh, fuck…” Miles growled and bucked his hips forward so that the tip brushed against Giulianna’s plump lips “Go ahead and use that pretty little mouth of yours.”

He clapped his hands against Giulianna’s asscheeks, digging his fingernails in just enough to get a startled squeal from her “And keep using your naughty little ass, too.”

As if on cue, an intimidating rumble traveled through Giulianna’s stomach. The woman whimpered as an aggressive gust erupted from her backside. Without Mile’s face muffling the sound, it was obscenely loud, causing Giulianna to blush in embarrassment. She never thought she was capable of producing a fart that loud, but Miles seemed more than satisfied.

As his tongue returned to Giulianna’s flower, his member became enveloped in the warmth of her mouth. Both gave moans of their own, which reverberated through their sexes. Giulianna’s fluids dripped down Miles’ chin and neck, and with the new angle, he had better access to her clitoris.

Giulianna could feel Miles’ cock jolt in her mouth with every fart she let out. With how stimulated the member was, she felt that it wouldn’t be long before he reached his limit. She was momentarily stunned by Miles’ sensitivity before she quickly remembered that he had brought himself to orgasm just from masturbating to her passing gas. He didn’t even have to touch Giulianna or remove her clothes. In way, it pleased her to know that she could so easily satisfy a man like Miles.

“Goddamn…” rasped Miles “You’re so damn fine like this.”

He punctuated his statement with a sweet kiss on Giulianna’s puckered hole, eliciting a wanton cry of pleasure from her. A string of saliva connected her glossy lips and Mile’s member as they separated.

The man smirked “You like that?” he taunted as he kneaded her soft cheeks “You like when I play with your ass?”

Giulianna shuddered. Of course she had informed Miles that her backside was an erogenous zone for her. And given the circumstance, it would be harder to control her gas if he continued to tease her like this.

“Ah, S-Sir…” she breathed, looking back at her ass, as quick bursts of air were eased out of her.

Miles sniffed the fetid fumes and flicked his tongue over her perineum “Hey now, if you get too distracted, I’ll stop right here.”

Giulianna turned back around and returned her mouth to Miles’ abandoned cock, not wanting the pleasure to stop for anything. Beneath her, the man dipped and shifted his weight. However, her own body fidgeted as well under Miles’ hands and tongue. Her farts became more frequent as the man played with her ass. The possibility of restraining herself was completely out of the question.

When Miles unexpectedly bit into the cleft of Giulianna’s ass, a spasm racked her body and she couldn’t help but shout. She tried not to lose her focus again, but it just resulted in her leaning her face against Miles’ cock, trailing moisture across her forehead.

There was a chuckle behind her “Did it feel good?”

Giulianna looked back and smiled “Yeah.”

Miles met her gaze and mirrored the grin he saw “Good, now finish what you started.”

He pointed to his cock, but Giulianna didn’t need to be told. Now that her body had finished its pleasure, she was able to devote her full attention to her master’s. She methodically hummed and sucked on the member, continuing to expel putrid gusts of wind from her rear end.

With Miles’ mouth unoccupied, Giulianna was given the luxury of hearing his moans and unchaste comments.

“Ohh fuck, yeah...just like that,” he lifted his hips once more and pushed more of himself into the woman’s mouth “Look at you, a cock in your mouth while farting like a damn slob. Dirty whore.”

Miles clutched Giulianna’s ass once more as a sputtering fart leaked from it. The man grunted a curse under his breath, biting his lip.

Giulianna held back to urge to laugh at the absurdity of Miles’ lust and instead continued to entertain the member with her tongue. When she reached down and softly fondle the balls below, she felt Miles’ entire body seize.

“Ahh…! Fuck, right there...” he moaned.

Giulianna continued the gentle treatment, humming and treating the flesh with care. Precum and saliva collected on the base of Miles’ throbbing cock and dripped over his balls and Giulianna’s hands.

“Gigi! Oh, shit, shit...!”

Proof of Miles’ orgasm flooded Giulianna’s mouth, which she promptly swallowed. Even though Miles couldn’t see it, she knew that most men enjoyed the sight of their lover swallowing their seed.

Giulianna carefully maneuvered off of the man, her legs unsteady from the long held position they had been in. After the woman rested on the bed, she felt the tug of her leash once more. Following suit, she found herself in Miles’ embrace as they both panted from the exhaustion of the orgasms.

“Giulianna,” Miles started, still breathless but trying to sound serious “I really want to thank you for going through with this. You didn’t have to, but you did it for me.”

The woman grinned bashfully “Hey, you asked me permission first and followed through with your word, and…” she shrugged “I may not be into eproctophilia, but you really made this enjoyable.”

Miles laughed softly “Good to hear,” he said, lovingly stroking the woman’s chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll do some m/m eprocto, more omo fics, and more rough sex/BDSM/violence kink fics in the future.


End file.
